I'm Too Old For This
by quietandclear
Summary: What happens when two of ThunderClans oldest and most respected cats have kits? What will their clan-mates think? What will the other clans think? And most importantly, will their kits ever be accepted? MousefurxLongtail! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

_**I wanted Mousefur and Longtail to have blood in ThunderClan! Plus there's no good fanfics about either warrior and I love them! Flame if you like, I don't care that their elders, In book 4 of the first series Speckletail has Snowkit (the deaf kit that died) and Snowkits father is Smallear, a tom in the elders den! So hah!**_

_**I want to make this a multi-chapter but I'm not sure yet, I have an idea how I want the story but it's just me putting in the actual time and effect I guess. This first chapter is in Jayfeathers' POV but it won't remain that way, not sure who the main POV will be of, could be Mousefur or Longtail, or maybe one of the kits, I'll figure it out as I go along. **_

**_I do not own the Warriors series or any characters in it. It all belongs to Erin Hunter!_**

_**ENJOY!**_

Jayfeather POV

I awoke to Longtail prodding me in the ribs.

"Jayfeather! Come quick, it's Mousefur." he hissed.

No doubt the old she-cat was fine and Longtail was making a fuss out of nothing again. But something in the urgency of his voice made Jayfeather wake up instead of making the blind cat wait until the morning. No, this seemed like it couldn't wait. The tom was panicking and Jayfeather could smell his fear-scent.

"Alright, lets go" he huffed.

The two cats scurried across the moonlit ThunderClan camp. The moon was still high in the sky and most cats were sleeping in the nice warm dens. Jayfeather wished he could have that luxury this night. When the two cats arrived a few fox-lengths from the elders den though, all pleasant, petty thoughts left Jayfeathers mind, he could hear Mousefur groaning and writhing in her moss bedding. Instantly he became the medicine cat he was trained to be.

"What's happened? Has she eaten any bad fresh-kill?"

Mousefur was in no mood to answer or listen to the young medicine cat it seemed, for all she did was thrash around making a deep moaning noise. Jayfeather turned his sight-less blue eyes to Longtail.

"Well?" He snapped.

"Our kits are coming!" He hissed, "Now are you going to keep asking questions or help her?" All Longtail's muscles flexed beneath his pelt, the strong body of warrior, ready to fight for his kits.

Jayfeather was stunned. Mousefur and Longtail were having kits? But they were elders. And even so, why didn't they tell anyone? Mousefur should have been moved to the nursery so he and Leafpool could look after her, who knows if she'd even be able to nurse the kits. Most queens are given a supply of borage to eat well before kitting to ensure they get enough milk. Now who knows if she would have enough.

All that could wait though, he had to make sure these kits were delivered.

"Go get Leafpool, tell her to bring borage, thyme, and feverfew incase Mousefur gets a fever."

Before Jayfeather had even finished his thought Longtail was racing out of the elders den towards Leafpools' den.

"Mousefur, listen to me, you must stay calm, everything will be fine." Jayfeather tried to coax the old queen to lay still so he could feel her swollen belly.

She seemed to hear him and lay still, though her claws were still scouring the dirt next to her bedding.

Just as he was pressing his paws gently against her belly, Leafpool and Longtail came rushing in. Jayfeather expected Leafpool to throw a bunch of questions around as he had done but apparently Longtail had brought her up to speed, she was icily calm, though Jayfeather could feel her anger bubbling under the surface and surprisingly guilt. But that is just like Leafpool to blame herself even in a situation such as this. Jayfeather moved to the side to let Leafpool have access to Mousefur.

"I need you to push Mousefur" Leafpool said in a steady voice.

The old queen shrieked and her body convulsed and out came a big kit. Jayfeather nipped the sack and began furiously licking the kit to warm him.

"It's a tom, big and healthy." Jayfeather announced, and just to prove it the kit wailed with surprisingly strong lungs.

"Is that all?" Longtail asked from the entrance to the elders den.

Jayfeather started to answer, "I only felt the one-" but was cut off by another wail from Mousefur.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Leafpool replied, "You need to push once more Mousefur."

The she-cat gave an almost growl. "These kits are too much trouble already."

She gave one last push and her body shook from the force, then out came a small bundle, that Leafpool reached for immediately. She began licking the kit the wrong way with long purposeful strokes. Unlike the first kit, this one made no sound and an eerie silence hung in the air. Would the kit live? Jayfeather could feel the fear and the hope rolling off each cat in waves. And then finally, what seemed like moons later, he heard the faint breathing of the little kit.

"It's a she-cat" Leafpool announced. "She's small but she's a fighter."

Longtail came rushing over covering Mousefur's face in licks. "You were wonderful." He exclaimed.

Mousefur was exhausted. It was all Jayfeather could do to get her to eat some borage before she fell asleep, the kits nestled into her belly softly suckling.

Leafpool herded Longtail and Jayfeather into the medicine den. When they were all seated, Leafpool let some of her aggression come out.

"What were you thinking? Letting Mousefur stay in the elders den, not telling any cat about it? You realize she probably won't be able to nurse the kits, in fact I'm surprised she has any milk at all. Are you both totally mouse-brained?"

Longtail waited for Leafpool to finish, and when she was done he bowed his head respectfully and meowed, "I understand Leafpool, we were foolish, but I don't think you need to worry you see.. I, um, well I've been sort of sneaking Mousefur borage from the store you have here. When we first found out she was expecting, we weren't sure what any cat would think so we were just keeping quiet about it. I wanted to make sure Mousefur and the kits were still healthy so I would hang around the nursery, eventually I was able to pick out the smell of borage so I could bring it to Mousefur. We always planned to tell someone eventually but it seems we waited to long."

Jayfeather was impressed. Not only has the two elders managed to keep this a secret but they also managed to actually keep up with the medicine cat duties of kitting as well. Not something most warriors would pick up. He could feel Leafpool's aggression melting away as well, leaving only her respect for the loyal warrior in front of them.

"I understand Longtail, you did right by your kits and that's all anyone could ask of you. But I want Mousefur moved the nursery just as soon as she's fit. I'm still worried about her nursing the kits full time, she is still an elder and nursing takes a lot of strength from a she-cat. There's plenty of queens that wouldn't mind helping nurse the two kits, and it would help take some of the pressure off Mousefur, we need to keep her strength up."

Longtail nodded, closing his eyes slowly in a sleepy sort of smile. "Thank you both."

"Congratulations." Jayfeather meowed.

Longtail gave his chest a couple of swift licks, and a rusty purr erupted from his chest.

--------

**_Tell me what you think! Any ideas for the kits names?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Woo! Chapter 2! Alright I sorta hate this chapter, but I had to get it out of the way. Sorry for not explaining what the kits looked like! hah! It is explained in this chapter! I'm trying to keep all the chapters over 1,000 words, hopefully I can keep it up!_**

**_And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I had a hard time picking out names, but thank you for all your suggestions! I switch POVs again, first Mousefur then Longtail._**

**_ENJOY!_**

Mousefur POV

Leafpool's finally decided I'm "able" to move to the nursery. I would have liked to show her who's boss but well, I _am_ rather tired, and she _is_ the medicine cat. Who would have thought two kits could make a cat so exhausted?

I looked down at my two sleeping bundles. The tom had my color, a dusty brown, but with Longtails' dark stripes down his pelt. The girl had a lovely dappled tortoiseshell coat, though she was small. No doubt her brother had been getting most of the nourishment intended for both. But she will be a strong she-cat, I can already tell.

What worries me most is how the clan accepts them. No one but Longtail and the medicine cats have been in to see me, granted it has only been one night sense they were born, but surely word must have spread around camp? Cats are always visiting kits, are mine so much different? Born from two elders, yes, but surely they are just as valuable as any clan-born kit. I knew I needed to discuss all this with Firestar if I wanted anything resolved. But just as I was about to slip out of my den without disturbing my kits, Longtail and Leafpool came in.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leafpool whispered so as to not wake the kits.

"I need to speak with Firestar." I hissed. "If this clan isn't going to accept my kits then I won't force them to."

Longtail visibly flinched, and Mousefur regretted upsetting the blind tom. She knew she would never actually take her kits, or herself for that matter, away from ThunderClan it was the only home she has ever known or wanted, especially for her kits.

"Don't listen to me" Mousefur muttered, "I'm still sore over these little things."

Leafpool and Longtail both looked down at the mention of the kits.

"What are you going to name them Mousefur?" Leafpool asked gently.

"Well, I like Dapplekit for the girl, but I just can't think of one for the tom." Mousefur meowed looking to Longtail. "You pick."

"What about Thistlekit?" Longtail suggested.

Mousefur simply nodded, her eyes slowly closing.

"Those are lovely names. But Mousefur you really do need to move to the nursery, the other queens can help you with these two." meowed the medicine cat.

Mousefur got up sleepily and Longtail helped support her to the nursery. Leafpool called Jayfeather and the two medicine cats carried Dapplekit and Thistlekit to their new den.

It seemed everyone in the nursery had been informed, Whitewing was asleep her belly softly rising and falling in rhythm. Millie was also asleep with her three kits nestled close to her. The only cat that was awake was Daisy, trying to hush Toadkit and Rosekit the two oldest kits in the nursery, no doubt their apprentice ceremony was only a few days away.

"I mean it! Not one peep, these kits are hardly a day old. They need rest and so does Mousefur." The queen hissed.

The kits actually seemed scared from their mothers speech, perhaps afraid if they disobeyed their apprentice ceremony would be pushed back.

Now Daisy and Mousefur have never been the closest of cats. Mousefur makes no secret of her dislike for non-clan-born cats. Especially a kittypet. And to make matters worse Daisy wasn't even a full-fledged warrior, she stayed in the nursery full time, taking care of the clans kits. So everyone expected a bit of a problem when the two would become den-mates.

Mousefur made her way into the nursery her kits right behind her. There was a fresh moss nest in the middle of Whitewing and Daisy. Mousefur made no delay in getting settled in with her kits. But right as they were about to start nursing yet again Leafpool redirected them to Daisy.

Leafpool looked right at Mousefur and meowed, "Daisy still has milk and she has agreed to help nurse the kits."

Mousefur slowly closed her eyes and nodded, "Thank you Daisy."

The fluffy white queen smiled, "It's my pleasure Mousefur."

And with that Thistlekit and Dapplekit both settled into Daisy's belly, causing both the queens to purr in unison.

Longtail POV

With Mousefur finally settled into the nursery, Longtail felt it was his duty to talk to Firestar. He breathed in the smells from the nursery one last time, mixed now with the smell of Mousefur and milk, then he turned and made his way to Firestar's den.

Longtail heard cats padding towards the camp entrance, no doubt the dawn patrol. Hopefully Firestar would be close to waking. Paw step by paw step he made his way up the ledge that led to his leaders den. He was getting better at climbing this ledge, it seemed almost every battle that occurred himself and Mousefur were herded up here to hide out in Firestar's den with the clans kits. Finally he was at the top, he sat right in front of Firestar's den and waited a few heartbeats before announcing himself.

"Come in" came Firestar's voice through the lichen screen.

Longtail entered the den and sat across from Firestar, he was not surprised to find Sandstorm scent wreathed around the nest. He heard her rhythmic breathing telling him she was still asleep.

He kept his voice low, "Firestar-"

Firestar cut him off, "I know why you're here Longtail, and you have no reason to fear. I will make an announcement at Toadkit and Rosekit's apprentice ceremony today."

Longtail was glad he didn't have to explain the situation, but the fact that his kits needed to be announced at a clan meeting instead of word just spreading through-out the camp as it usually does, still bothered him. Were they really so different from everyone else's' kits? Could not one cat have come and visiting Mousefur and the kits? Not even Firestar himself? Wasn't it the Clan leaders duty to involve himself and set an example for others?

"Have you been to see the kits Firestar?" Longtail asked knowing full well the answer.

"Leafpool said Mousefur needed rest, I didn't want to disturb her. Yesterday was a busy day, I had to assess the apprentices, and it seems they still have a moon of training left. There was also a slight border skirmish with ShadowClan it seems. I'm sorry I didn't come and speak to you about not seeing them my friend. I assure you they are a valuable part of ThunderClan just like any of our kits." The flame colored leader replied.

Longtail relaxed, at least now he knew where Firestar stood on this whole matter. Perhaps everyone really was busy yesterday. Surely they wouldn't come on purpose, no Longtail was certain no one would intentionally avoid his kits.

"Have you named them yet?" Firestar asked breaking into Longtails' thoughts.

"Yes," he purred, "The tom Thistlekit and the she-cat is Dapplekit."

"Wonderful. Well now seems as good as time as any for a clan meeting." Firestar meowed noticing Sandstorm waking up. "Lets tell the ThunderClan they have some new kits to meet!"

Longtail purred. Yes, it seemed his kits would be accepted after all.

-------------

**_R&R Please! Next chapter will be apprentice ceremony! I'll have it up either late tonight or tomorrow!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alright I got bored and did chapter 3! I love Thornclaw as you will find out along the life of this story! I'm all about the old-ThunderClan haha. But basically this chapter is in his POV because I needed a somewhat neutral cat. Firestar would have been too difficult and Mousefur and Longtail would have been super-defensive. Thornclaw has a connection with both the cats so he seemed like a good choice._**

Thornclaw POV

I returned from the dawn patrol with Sorreltail, Brackenfur and Hazeltail following close behind. We all noticed Firestar looking down from High ledge.

"Looks like a clan meeting." Sorreltail meowed.

Just then Daisy appeared from the nursery with Toadkit and Rosekit on either side of her. Both kits fur was shiny and smooth, no doubt they had a thorough licking from their mother.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the High ledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled.

The few cats who were not in the clearing gathered around excited mews going through the clan.

"I wonder who their mentors will be?" Poppyfrost exclaimed.

"Not Spiderleg, that's for sure!" Cinderheart replied.

Firestar calmly waited for everyone to be silent before he began.

"We have two kits who wish to become apprentices," he announced. "By naming new apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Toadkit step forward," before Firestar could even finish the sentence Toadkit was padding forward.

"Toadkit, from this day forth until you are given your warrior name, you will be known as Toadpaw. Birchfall, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you will pass on all the courage and wisdom Ashfur passed on to you."

Birchfall nodded solemnly, no doubt remembering his mentor. He met Toadkit in the middle and the two touched noses.

"Rosekit, from this day forth until you are given your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Brightheart, you are long over-due for your apprentice. I know you will pass on to her all the determination and strength that you have."

Brighthearts' face was aglow, she raced towards her apprentice and the two touched noses. Finally my sister would be the mentor she always deserved to be.

"Toadpaw! Rosepaw!" The cats shouted in unison.

"I have one more thing to announce." Firestar yowled before the meeting could break up.

"ThunderClan has two new kits." He started, waiting as a few surprised yowls broke out. "Mousefur and Longtail have had two healthy kits, their-" But before he could give out the new kits names he was bombarded with questions and yowls from his clan.

"But their elders!" One cat yelled, "They can't have kits!"

Firestar waited yet again for them to be silent. "It appears our elders are not as old as we should think." he calmly stated.

Still some cats seemed unsettled by the news, not so much because the kits parents were elders, more just because this was something none of them had experienced before. Would StarClan be angry over this, would the kits every be able to be warriors or were they too weak?

Brambleclaw made himself known then. "I remember Speckletail and Smallear having Snowkit back in the old forest. No one seemed to think it too strange then, why should this be any different."

Firestar nodded to his deputy, no doubt happy to have someone on his side.

"Snowkit was deaf! Probably because his parents were elders!" Cloudtail yowled, always the first to speak his mind. "He was carried away by a hawk after the fire! He was too weak! How do we know the same thing won't happen again!"

Thornclaw had remained quiet through out the meeting. He was just as shocked to hear of the kits, but rather then worrying him, it had warmed his heart. Mousefur had been his mentor and he was happy for the old she-cat. And Longtail too, blinded by that blasted rabbit and sent to the elders den too young. It would do ThunderClan good to have these cats kin become warriors.

"Leafpool has looked over the kits, they are strong and healthy." Firestar reassured the cats, "Speckletail's kit met a terrible fate, but these kits will not."

"What are their names?" Thornclaw yowled. Happy to see that most of the cats were getting over the initial shock of the news.

Firestar smiled at Thornclaw, pleased to hear support from a senior warrior.

"Their names are Thistlekit and Dapplekit." he meowed.

A few of the cats even went as far as to show their support of the kits by yowling their names, much like an apprentice or warrior ceremony.

"Thistlekit! Dapplekit!"

Thornclaw turned to see Longtail being congratulated. A few cats still looked wary, but most were either going to look at the new kits or returning to their warrior duties. Thornclaw turned to find his sister being congratulated as well. She would make a fine mentor and every cat knew she deserved it.

"It's about time." He purred, brushing his muzzle against his sisters.

"I can't stay and chat. Rosepaw is too excited and I think we should go explore the territories." She meowed to her new apprentice.

Rosepaws' face lit up, "Really, already!?" She meowed.

"Why of course!" Brightheart exclaimed.

And with that Thornclaw watched his sister and her apprentice padd toward the gorse thicket.

He looked to the nursery, wondering if he should take a look at his old mentors kits, but he stiffled a laugh when he saw the entrance to the nursery nearly over-run with cats trying to get a glimpse of the new kits. He would have to wait til the exitement died down to get his first look at them. Either way Thornclaw was happy to know that almost everyone was accepting the two new kits as they would any kits.

------

**_Alright I liked this one better then chapter2. Yay for Brightheart! R&R Please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright, so a little time has gone by, say over a moon-and-a-half. Being kits is boring and I don't really have much to go on, unless I just did like, MousefurxLongtail fluff, but I'm not good at that, so I won't try. I switch POVs again! Hooray! If you don't like it I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like I can write this clearly in a single POV, I like having lots of angles to work with, and really, what story has more characters then Warriors? hah! I might as well take advantage.**_

**_Anyways I would LOVE more reviews seeings as I only have the original 4 I got from chapter 1. Seriously anything, stuff you hate, stuff you like. I want to hear about it. Thank you for reading! ENJOY!_**

Dapplekit POV

_Thud!_ My brother charged at me, bowling me over.

I shriek, more from surprise then from pain, but Daisy doesn't know that so of course she has to intervene.

"Thistlekit! Leave your poor sister alone!" The white queen hissed, scooping me close to her with one fluffy paw.

I open my mouth to tell Daisy I don't need protecting, but think better of hurting the gentle queens feeling and go nestle close to my mother. If Thistlekit does try to sneak up on me again, he'll wake Mousefur, and no cat with half-a-brain would wake up Mousefur.

"Come on Thistlekit, I bet you can't catch my tail!" Longtail teased, lashing his tail all around the kit.

Longtail had been basically staying in the nursery sense we've been born. No one really minds, he keeps all the kits happy. Telling us stories, or teaching us the hunters crouch. Longtail says I have almost perfected it! I'll be the greatest warrior ThunderClan has ever seen!…If only everyone would stop treating me like a wounded thrush! Just because Thistlekit is so much bigger then me, it's not my fault he's a fat lump! Besides all his weight slows him down, I'm much quicker, everyone will see when I'm a warrior apprentice! Unfortunately we won't be apprenticed for another four-and-a-quarter moons.

Longtail jerked his head towards Whitewing, the queens kits were only a few days younger then Dapplekit and her brother, but they seemed more sheltered to her. Daisy says it's probably because it's Whitewing's first litter, so she's bound to be over-protective. I glanced at the two heaps, the she-kit was pure white, just like her mother, but with a block spot on her half her face and a few black spots around her haunches and hind legs. Her names Spottedkit. The other is a light-brown tabby tom with darker stripes along his back, named Owlkit.

Suddenly I was surrounded in a heap of fur, paws, and teeth, Millie's kits had re-entered the nursery after the recent warrior ceremony.

"I can't wait until we're warriors!" Briarkit exclaimed, rearing up on her hind paws and swatting her brother. Just when the fight was getting good Millie came in and scolded her kits for piling on top of me.

"You know Dapplekits' too small for your rough play!" Millie chided.

I lashed my tail as my den-mates slunk away from me in shame. She never said a thing about Thistlekit getting hurt! Why was it only me that was too small, we're the same age!

Just to prove my point I got into the hunters crouch, wriggling my haunches just the way Longtail showed me, and pounced right on top of my oaf of a brother! He tried to shake me lose but I had a tight hold on him, growling I nipped the back of his neck.

"Use your weight on her!" Mousefur exclaimed awoken by the racket of all the kits play fighting.

Thistlekit did just that, and squashed me against the soft moss bedding. Right when I thought someone was going to make a fuss over me being pinned again, Bumblekit saved me the embarrassment by tackling Thistlekit, knocking him off me. Which started another big play fight between me and my den-mates.

"Can't a cat get any peace around here?" Mousefur grumbled, although Dapplekit could see a softness behind the elders eyes betraying her sharp tone.

"How about a story?" Longtail prompted.

"Yes! Yes! The kits squealed. "Tell us about the battle of BloodClan!" Blossomkit squeaked.

Dapplekit yowled her approval. Any story about the old forest fascinated her. She loved to think of the far away place where her parents, all the senior warriors, even Firestar, grew up. All the kits settled in to listen to Longtail. When Dapplekit glanced back at her mother she noticed even Whitewing's kits were up and listening.

"Firestar had us gathered at Fourtrees…" The sight-less tom began…

---------

Foxscar POV

I was finally a warrior! Even though Firestar didn't give me the name _I _had thought up, this one is just as great! About half-a-moon ago I was on patrol with my mentor Squirrelflight, Hollyleaf, and my brother Birchfall, when we came across fresh fox scent near the old twoleg nest. Before any of us could even say 'mouse' the fox leaped out of the bushes, snarling and snapping at the patrol. Squirrelflight had only just recovered from her serious injury from the battle when the sun went out. She had just been re-assigned to be my mentor! I couldn't let her be injured again so soon!

Birchfall and Hollyleaf were scratching and nipping any part of the fox they could get to, always artfully dodging out of the way before the fox could reach them. They worked in unison, one would bite then dodge, and right when you'd think the fox was going to bite down, the other would bite and get the foxs' attention. Me and Squirrelflight stood side by side swiping outstretched claws at the foxs' muzzle. The patrol clawed and bit the attacker trying to drive him off.

But the fox was starving, you could see his ribs through his pelt, he was literally dying for food. With a fearsome growl the fox leapt at Squirrelflights' exposed throat, but before he could make contact I dove for my mentor pushing her out of the way, the fox snapped down on my flank, shaking me viciously before tossing me into the air. I landed hard, but mostly it just knocked the wind out of me. The rest of the patrol managed to chase the fox off ThunderClan territory and take me back to the medicine cat den.

Firestar said I could have my warrior ceremony when I was healed, and Icepaw insisted on waiting with me. I'm glad we both got to become warriors together.

Leafpool says my flank will probably always be scarred, I guess that's why I'm Foxscar now, but I don't mind. It'll just always remind me of protecting my mentor and my clan.

He padded towards the fresh kill pile and picked out a vole. He and Icestorm had to sit vigil tonight and he was starving. He finished in a few swift bites and lazily swiped a paw over his ear. He thought about giving himself a thorough washing but was distracted by tiny mews of excitement coming from the nursery. He wandered over and poked his head inside.

There sat Longtail right in the middle of a story with all the kits of the nursery stunned into silence. He was an excellent story-teller Foxscar remembered. The newly named warrior tried to find his brother Birchfall's kits in the tangle of fur. Spottedkit being the easiest to pick out with her almost all white pelt, and then he saw Owlkit, curled next to the tiny shape of Dapplekit and her brother, Thistlekit, Longtail's own litter. Foxscar mostly hadn't minded when he heard the news, but watching he kits grow he had his suspicions about the she-kit. She was just so _small_. There was no question her brother would make a fine warrior, yet his sister seemed so easily breakable. Her dark black fur, dappled with tortoiseshell dashed through the den and straight up to Foxscar.

"What's it like to be a warrior?" She exclaimed.

"It's hard work, see this scar?" Foxscar meowed showing her his right flank.

"Wow! I can't wait until I can chase off foxes!" The young kit squealed. "Longtail says I already have the hunters crouch perfect!" And just to prove it the kit wriggled down low to the ground, doing a very good hunters crouch. Foxscar was impressed.

"Don't try chasing any foxes yet, they'd make a meal out of little old you." The tom teased.

Mousefur, who had been watching their transaction, spoke up, "I'm sure she'll be chasing lots of creatures off our territory soon." The queen smiled. "She's small like her mother, but she'll be able to prove herself soon." Longtail added, all the while looking at Mousefur.

Foxscar left the nursery to sit his silent vigil with his sister, still not fully convinced by the elders words.

------

**_I had a heck of a time thinking of names in this chapter, hope you liked them!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_You asked for fluff! This is the best I could come up with for MousefurxLongtail fluff, it is a filler chapter for sure, but I'm just trying to show you time is passing their kits are growing up, yada yada._**

**_Thank you to all my reviewers! I asked for more and you certainly delivered! Hope you like this chapter! ENJOY!_**

Longtail POV

Longtail was running through the forest at top speed. The branches and bushes whipping by his face, his paws barely touching the ground. He was practically flying! He couldn't remember ever running this fast. The forest was alive and flourishing, the peak of green-leaf! He raced past the Great Sycamore without a second glance. But wait, he thought, the Great Sycamore? That can't be right, he slowed his pace and turned back towards the great tree. Sure enough, it was the Great Sycamore, but shouldn't it be gone? Shouldn't all of this lush green forest canopy be gone? The old forest was lost to them, destroyed by twolegs…

And then it all hit Longtail at once, not only had he been in the old ThunderClan camp, but he had seen it! And before he knew it, he had jostled himself awake, back to the black unseeing world he was accustom to.

He shook himself vigorously. Oh, if only that dream had been real! If only they'd never left his beautiful forest home, the only home he'd ever seen or known. Sure, he did well in this new camp, but he never felt as though he could go out into the forest, to enjoy himself anywhere, always confined to the camp.

"Damn those twolegs!" Longtail hissed in his frustration.

Mousefur glanced at her mate, a questioning look in her eyes. She knew full well Longtail couldn't see her though, so she made her thoughts known.

"What are you grumbling about so early?" the queen asked softly.

The tom sighed. "I suppose I just miss being a real warrior." he huffed.

Mousefur moved closer to Longtail and began washing his fur with long rhythmic strokes. The two old cats purred in unison, comforted by each others company.

Mousefur knew all too well the feelings Longtail was going through. Sure she had never lost her sight as he had, but she hadn't felt like a real warrior in moons either. She continued to lick her mate, feeling his tongue rasp over her ears.

Longtail stopped his licking when he was prodded in the side, he sniffed, and discovered it was Thistlekit.

"What do you need little one?" Longtail asked the tom kit.

"Dapplekit and I wanted to go and play with the apprentices!" Thistlekit declared.

"Have they finished their apprentice duties?" Mousefur asked.

"Toadpaw says him and Rosepaw are done for the day!" the kit squeaked, afraid of being denied.

"As long as you don't play too rough." Longtail meowed. "And if their mentors need them, make sure you and Dapplekit come right back."

Longtail only heard a yowl come from the small kit before he tore away, in the direction of the apprentice den.

Longtail could faintly hear the kit yowl at his sister. "They said we can play!"

Mousefur distracted his concentration on the far away kits. The queen stood up and shook herself thoroughly.

"Come on Longtail, I feel like a walk in the forest." The old cat meowed remembering Longtail's earlier melancholy.

The tom shot up and looked right into the queens eyes. "Really? You aren't sore or anything?" he asked remembering how she gets stiff in damp weather.

Any other cat that asked Mousefur that would probably get a sharp tongue lashing but Mousefur simply purred and flicked her tail at Longtail's nose.

"I feel fine, now lets go before some cat or kit tries to stop us!" she hissed.

Longtail nodded and followed Mousefur out into the camp. She had her tail gently laid across his shoulder to guide him.

"Where are you two off to?" Sandstorm asked the elders.

"Longtail and I felt like a walk in the forest." The she-cat stated, just waiting for some cat to try and deny them.

"Would you mind looking for some borage while your out? Leafpool says her supply is low." The senior warrior called.

Longtail was thrilled! Not only did no one seem to mind the elders going out into the forest, but they were actually being given a task! Sure it was just some herbs, but Longtail felt like he had an upper hand on any other cats, his sense of smell was rivaled by no other cats in the clan, aside from Jayfeather of course.

He followed Mousefur out of camp and with the smells and sounds of the forest alive around him, he picked up his pace. Padding along-side Mousefur, their pelts brushing. She would warn him of any tangled roots or brambles in their path. And the two made a fast pace towards the lake shore.

When they arrived, Mousefur said she smelled vole and disappeared in a nearby holly bush. Longtail went to work on smelling out some borage.

If there was one herb he could find without any confusion, it was borage. The smell of the herb was constantly in the nursery clinging to all the queens breath. He started by the waters edge, remembering the plant flourished near water.

He caught a faint scent and followed it deeper into the shallows. Soaking his pelt and almost reaching his belly fur. But he kept smelling, getting slight amounts of water in his nose. He sneezed twice and tried to find the scent again, but before his nose came close to the waters surface, he heard Mousefur approaching.

"What do you think you're doing, you crazy fur-ball!" The queen exclaimed, seeing her mate almost belly-deep in the lake.

Longtail knew the queen sounded harsh only because of her worry for him. "I've think I've almost found some borage, do you see any near me?" he called to her.

Mousefur did not answer, but simply stepped into the water past Longtail, biting through the stems of the borage he had found. Longtail heard her teeth bite down a few times before he followed her out of the lake.

When they surfaced out of the water, both cats shook vigorously getting all the moisture they could out of their pelts. Longtail heard Mousefur spit out the borage and settle down near a clump of soft ferns, Longtail joined her.

He smelled the sweet scent of fresh-kill just as Mousefur was asking "Would you like to share? I found that vole." The queen purred.

Longtail nodded and the two dove in, sharing the vole in a few quick gulps.

The two elders licked their whiskers clean, and stood heading back for camp, with the borage they found.

They entered the camp just as the sun was setting. A patrol had just returned and almost all the cats were eating fresh-kill or sharing tongues in the warm sunlight that remained.

Leafpool approached the elders. "Is that borage for me?" the medicine cat asked.

Longtail nodded and Leafpool led him across to the medicine cat den. He spit out the herbs and he heard Jayfeather go to work on getting them in the storage area.

"Thank you Longtail, we were nearly out! And with all the queens in ThunderClan having kits we need as much as we can get!" the medicine cat purred.

Longtail bowed his head to the two medicine cats. "Anytime Leafpool, it was nice getting out of camp with Mousefur, she even caught a vole!" The tom boasted of his mate.

And with that the blind tom made his way back to the nursery to find his mate and his kits waiting for his return.

-----

**_Alright next chapter will probably be another moon or two down the road, and there will be a battle, and...dun dun dun....a death!_**

**_I'm almost certain who I'm going to kill but you guys can make suggestions and maybe change my mind! R&R Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok here's the battle, which I don't think I'm very good at writing haha. This chapter wasn't supposed to be this long, infact I was gonna do the vigil AND an apprentice ceremony (Briarkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit are basically six moons at this point in the story)_**

**_Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! Keep em comin'!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

Rosepaw POV

Rosepaw raced through the forest, as fast as she could run, a WindClan apprentice closing in on her. She pushed forward, she had to make it to the camp and tell Firestar the patrol had been ambushed!

Berrynose and Sandstorm were renewing the scent markers when suddenly the patrol was face to face with a fighting force.

Rosepaw hardly had time to look at the warriors they faced before Brightheart hissed in her ear "Go get help!"

And now it was only Hazeltail, Berrynose, Sandstorm, and Brightheart against a WindClan ambush. Rosepaw had to hurry!

She tore through the undergrowth and saw the entrance to camp.

Yowling as loud as she could, "WindClan! Help!" hardly able to get the words out while full-on sprinting.

Then Birchfall, Lionblaze, Brambleclaw, Honeyfern, and Toadpaw came running towards her, ready to follow. The WindClan apprentice got one look at them and tore the other way.

She led them straight to the WindClan border, not stopping to even explain what happened. Brambleclaw knew she was on the border patrol, her yowls for help had been all the deputy needed to form a patrol.

They could hear the fighting cats in the distance, spitting and hissing. Finally the noise grew and grew, until they burst right into the thick of the fighting.

Rosepaw scanned the sea of fur and found her mentor Brightheart surrounded by three WindClan toms, they were closing in on her, yet the she-cat still lashed out with claws as sharp as thorns.

Brambleclaw followed the apprentices gaze and dove at the biggest tom, a warrior named Leaftail. Rosepaw followed right after tackling a brown tom she didn't recognize. With Brightheart left with only one attacker she sprang on top of the tom and raked her claws down his back.

Rosepaw kicked out with her hind legs and jumped away from the brown tom she was fighting, landing a fox-length behind him, she got a gripe on the base of his tail and bit down as hard as she could. The tom screamed and yowled until Rosepaw let go, and he tore back across the WindClan border.

The apprentice looked around for another cat to attack, when suddenly she felt the earth rumble and the sky cracked with thunder and lightning. Many of the battling cats broke apart and startled from the noise, no one had been expecting a storm.

Without warning, rain poured from the sky, effectively soaking almost every pelt. Neither side of the battle was willing to let rain stop this fight though.

Then suddenly another crack of thunder spooked Hazeltail who sprang back and landed right in a bramble thicket. Her long, wet fur tangled into the thorns. She tried to get lose but it only dug the thorns deeper into her already knotting fur. The young warrior yowled in frustration, helpless to free herself as her Clan fought on.

Rosepaw looked to see if anyone was in trouble and found Lionblaze battling two WindClan warriors on his own. And Rosepaw knew these warriors, she had met them at her first gathering, Willowclaw and Owlwhisker, they were both experienced warriors! Lionblaze couldn't fight them both on his own!

The apprentice flung herself at Willowclaw, tearing her claws down the gray she-cats flank. "Get off my territory!" Rosepaw spat.

But before she could try anything else lightning struck an oak tree near the battling cats, cracking a large branch off the top. It came smashing through the canopy breaking several more branches on its way down, until it fell to the forest floor, with an ear-splitting crash. The noise this time had frightened the cats enough so that WindClan rushed back to their side of the border, no doubt trying to escape the storm.

A few ThunderClan warriors made loud caterwauls of victory when they saw the cats flee. But Rosepaw noticed that two cats were missing.

"Where are Berrynose and Hazeltail?" she asked.

A few cats were certain they'd just seen Berrynose, but no one could remember the last time they saw Hazeltail.

The rain was ceaseless it seemed, the dark gray clouds rolling across the sky.

"We've got to find them!" Honeyfern shrieked.

Sandstorm brushed her pelt against her former apprentice, comforting her. "We'll find them, come on, let's see if we can find their scent."

All eight cats searched through out the undergrowth and around the border where the battle was fought, but they found nothing. It was hopeless, the endless rain had washed away any scent the cats had hoped to find. Eventually they had to return to camp or risk being washed away themselves.

Rosepaw was helping her brother walk back, his front paw badly wounded. She noticed Sandstorm supporting Honeyfern, comforting her also it seemed.

"Firestar will send a patrol once the rain stops." Sandstorm promised her.

"But what if their hurt?" The young warrior asked.

Sandstorm did not have an answer.

Their heads hung low, they limped back to the ThunderClan camp to tell their clan-mates the bad news.

------

Jayfeather POV

Jayfeather was preparing a poultice of herbs with Leafpool in the medicine den. They knew cats would return injured, they had to be ready.

Without warning Jayfeather was out in the storm, fear-scent all around, rain water soaking through his long pelt. He looked around him and found Berrynose clawing at his fur.

But this wasn't his fur. This fur was long, with gray and white patched through-it. Jayfeather could remember it when it wasn't wet and ragged, when it was soft and fluffy. He was looking down at Hazeltail, he was seeing what Hazeltail saw!

He looked over and saw the WindClan border through the forest brush, the river swollen with water.

"Just hold still Hazeltail! I'll get you out, I swear!" The brave tom shouted over the sound of the storm.

"I'm trapped." she hissed, "Go! Before this storm kills us both!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Berrynose growled, biting through more and more of the bramble thicket.

Every time Hazeltail thrashed thorns stuck deeper and deeper into her flesh, the she-cat was starting to panic. The thicket she was stuck in was in a sort of ditch, which was rapidly filling with rain water. If she didn't get out soon, she would drown.

A crack in the sky and a groan from above made both cats look up, eyes full of fear.

And just as quick as it had come, the vision was gone and Jayfeather was back in the medicine den, next to Leafpool has he had been before, gasping and panting.

"What's wrong?" Leafpool asked, startled by Jayfeather's ragged breathing.

"I have to find them!" The gray tom gasped, trying to nose his way around his mentor.

"Find who? What are you talking about?" Leafpool pressed.

There was no time! Jayfeather couldn't explain everything he'd seen, he had to go help them now before he was too late!

"The patrol, the storm, Leafpool I have to find them!" he yowled ready to bowl her over if necessary.

His mentor heard the panic in his voice and moved out of his way. The tom raced out, Leafpool right on his heels. Jayfeather knew he needed more then one cats help. Firestar was on the high ledge outside his den, he came down as he saw the two medicine cats appear.

"Is something wrong?" The ThunderClan leader asked.

"Jayfeather's had a vision, some-" but before she could finish her sentence, the remains of the patrol came rushing into camp. Brambleclaw heading straight for Firestar.

"WindClan retreated, the storm was too much for them. But Hazeltail and Berrynose disappeared after the battle, we searched but the rain was too heavy and we had a few injuries." The deputy reported.

"I know where they are!" Jayfeather yowled, frustrated for all the delay. They were wasting time!

Firestar nodded. "Brambleclaw go with him, Cloudtail too, and," the flame-colored tom looked around for a cat to choose. Honeyfern and Mousewhisker stepped forward, worry and determination in both their eyes.

"Honeyfern and Mousewhisker too, go now!" Their leader yowled.

Leafpool gave Mousewhisker and Honeyfern herbs to carry for Jayfeather and the rescue party was off, hurtling through the forest. Jayfeather faltered a few times, but quickly recovered shaking off his clan-mates worried mews.

"Do you want us to slow down a bit?" Cloudtail asked the blind tom.

"No!" he spat, "Just take me to where the battle was fought, now!"

The rain was finally starting to ease off as the patrol came near the WindClan border, where only a few moments ago, cats were screeching and clawing at each other. Fur and blood scattered the ground, evidence of the battle fought.

Cloudtail started sniffing around, trying to pick up the missing cats scents. Jayfeather could remember what this area looked like from his vision of Hazeltail, she was off to the side, near an oak tree, entangled in the underbrush.

He came closer to the area he knew he would find them, when a horrible stench filled his nostrils. Blood, lots of blood. The young medicine cats stomach turned as he called to his clan-mates. Brambleclaw sped over, but slowed when he saw Jayfeather's expression.

"Have you found them?" The dark tabby tom asked.

"I think so." Jayfeather whispered.

He couldn't see it, but he knew that laying there, was Hazeltail and Berrynose dead. He couldn't sense anything from them, they way he could sense every cat around him.

Brambleclaw called the other three cats over, to help him drag the large tree branches off the two warriors underneath. When the four cats had managed to haul all the debris off the thicket, they found a sad sight. There lay their clan-mates, Hazeltail, her fur still tangled all around the brambles, and her brother Berrynose, his long cream-colored fur ragged and wet, his body lay over top of Hazeltail, as if the tom was trying to block the worst of the blow from the tree branch.

The group managed to carry their fallen clan-mates back to camp, to sit vigil for the brave cats.

-----

**_So sad! I almost felt bad for killing them, but if I didn't ThunderClan would have like almost 40 warriors walkin around, that's too many! R&R Thanks!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Alright first part of chapter 7 is sad, but it ends on a happy note. I hope no one was super-attached to Berrynose and Hazeltail, cause they are deadsies. I had to! If I just kept making up kits and not killing any cats ThunderClan would be over-run! Somebody had to die, and I don't like killing senior warriors, I love the senior warriors!_**

**_I have it all worked out, the cats the most deeply affected will gain some new relationships from all this pain, so later on down the road, they will be happy, you'll see! OH! And once again Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing! Keep it up! Sorry about the long AN hah! ENJOY!_**

Mousefur POV

Almost every cat had gone to pay their respects to Berrynose and Hazeltail. Their bodies lay in the middle of camp, bathed in moonlight. The cats who knew them best remained, keeping vigil for their fallen clan-mate. Daisy, Mousewhisker, Toadpaw, and Rosepaw were their of course, their noses pressed into the fur of their fallen kin. Also keeping vigil were the deceased warriors former mentors, Dustpelt had his nose pressed against Hazeltail's fur, and Brambleclaw remained close to Berrynose, his former apprentice. Honeyfern and Birchfall were also there, their noses pressed to the tom's cream-colored pelt. Both cats fur was no longer wet and tangled, Daisy and Mousewhisker had groomed the cats thoroughly, sending them to StarClan with the soft, fluffy fur every cat remembered them having.

Mousefur approached with Longtail, the sun was rising and it was time for the elders to bury the cats. A few still keeping vigil looked up suddenly startled, as if they didn't know how long they'd been mourning.

Daisy had a look of pure torture in her eyes. "It's not time yet is it?" the queen whispered. "Please let me stay with them for a while longer." she begged.

Mousewhisker stood closer to his mother, "We can't stay with them forever." the heart-broken tom told Daisy.

Mousefur's heart broke for the cats. It was not easy losing one of your kits, let alone two in one night.

"They died like true warriors." She told them solemnly. "Protecting their clan, and each other."

Mousewhisker nodded, but Daisy looked as though she were far away, she licked each of her kits one last time, before allowing her remaining kits to help her to the nursery.

Brambleclaw was whispering something to his former apprentice, as was Dustpelt before both toms stood and retired to the warriors den

The only cat who remained was Honeyfern. The she-cat was visibly distressed. She never kept secret her feelings for the cream-colored warrior, and now that he was gone she seemed completely lost.

Longtail approached the she-cat, "He's with StarClan now." the tom tried to comfort her.

"I know" Honeyfern murmured, never looked away from Berrynose.

"We must bury them Honeyfern, the sun is rising." Mousefur meowed.

Honeyfern stood and nodded, but before turning to leave she looked straight at Mousefur. "I would like to help." she announced, her voice quavering.

Longtail nodded, pressing his muzzle to the she-cats shoulder in a form of silent comfort. Before any of them could move though, Mousewhisker re-appeared.

"I would like to help too." The tom meowed.

Mousefur nodded this time. "We could use the help, thank you."

Honeyfern and Mousefur lifted Berrynose, while Longtail and Mousewhisker lifted Hazeltail, they took them to the outskirts of camp to the burial place. Both the young cats were distraught after the burial, comforting each other as best they could.

Mousefur could tell Longtail wanted to say something to help the two cats, "They need time, not words Longtail." she whispered to her mate.

He nodded his head, and the two elders made their slow approach back to camp, leaving Honeyfern and Mousewhisker to pay their last respects to their fallen friends.

The camp was still quiet, most cats either just going to sleep after their vigil, or just waking up to perform their warriors duties. Not even the kits could be heard playing in the nursery. It was as if Berrynose and Hazeltail's deaths had cast a shadow over ThunderClan that every cat could feel.

Mousefur and Longtail entered the nursery together. Squirrelflight had moved in about half a moon earlier, expecting kits with Brambleclaw. She and Whitewing had made the kits go to sleep, worried their playing would upset Daisy, who was sitting far off from the other queens in a sort of trance. Longtail took up his usual nest and closed his eyes. The days events tiring the tom out.

Mousefur was about to do the same, but she felt she should at least try to comfort Daisy. She wasn't sure why, she knew nothing she could say would help, but some motherly instinct told her to try.

Mousefur sat close to the white queen, and slowly starting licking her pelt, with long rhythmic strokes. She could feel Daisy relax a little with every stroke of her tongue. Just when Mousefur thought maybe the queen was falling asleep though, Daisy whipped around, face to face with Mousefur.

"Was I wrong to bring them here?" the white queen asked, her eyes pleading.

"They were loyal ThunderClan cats." Mousefur meowed, "They would not have been happy anywhere else."

"But they'd be alive." The queen finished, her voice trembling.

"No one knows for sure, all we know is that their in StarClan now, together." the elder hissed.

Daisy seemed to brighten a little at this news, "You really think their in StarClan? Even though they weren't clan-born?"

Mousefur nodded, "StarClan watches over all cats, clan-born or not." she assured her.

"I feel so use-less, I have no kits." The queen choked.

"None-sense!" Mousefur snapped. "You mother all of ThunderClan's kits! Every kit that has grown in this camp has known your motherly love and affection. Half could not have even nursed if it wasn't for you! Do not be mouse-brained Daisy, for as long as you are in ThunderClan you will have kits to watch over."

"Thank you Mousefur." Daisy whispered.

-------------

Thistlekit POV

Thistlekit awoke to find his mother Mousefur, sleeping soundly next to Daisy. He thought it a little odd sense the two were never really the best of friends, but didn't dwell on the thought for long. Bumblekit said today he and his sisters were becoming apprentices! Which meant it would only be another one-and-a-half moons until it was Thistlekit and Dapplekits' turn!

He stumbled out of the nursery to find his den-mates. All the queens seemed to be napping after their vigil last night, and he didn't want his ears clawed off for waking them. He found his den-mates near the fresh-kill pile, play fighting.

The tom-kit silently stalked his way towards the group staying low to the ground, but just as he was about to pounce on Spottedkit, he felt a paw holding down his tail.

He hissed in frustration, turning to see Thornclaw.

"You'll never sneak up on anything with your tail waving around like that." The senior warrior purred.

Stupid Thornclaw! Always ruining his fun! "They weren't paying attention! It didn't matter where my tail was!" the kit complained.

"Oh it matters, you'll see." Thornclaw meowed, rather smugly Thistlekit thought.

Before Thistlekit could try to escape from Thornclaw's grasp though, Dapplekit came running over.

"Hey Thornclaw!" The tiny kit yowled, "Will you teach me how to hunt?"

Before Thornclaw could answer, Thistlekit dashed his sisters hopes. "We can't even leave camp yet mouse-brain!" he hissed in his sisters face.

Dapplekit ignored her brother, looking to Thornclaw for his answer.

"I'm afraid he's right Dapplekit, but don't worry, soon you'll be apprenticed and your mentors will teach you everything you need to know." The golden-brown tabby meowed.

"Who was your mentor?" Dapplekit squeaked.

"Your mother was my mentor." Thornclaw answered, smiling at the kits shock.

"Wow! Really? I hope you can be _my_ mentor!" The tiny she-kit yowled.

"We'll just have to wait and see." He said, finally releasing Thistlekit's tail, and walking towards the high ledge.

Thistlekit grasped his tail and started washing it. "Stupid fur-ball!" He hissed.

"He is not!" Dapplekit spat at her brother. "You just don't like him cause he caught you sneaking!"

Thistlekit shook his head, there was no arguing with his sister once her mind was made up. He hoped she_ did_get Thornclaw as a mentor, maybe it would keep the bossy fur-ball away from him!

Just as he was about to try pouncing Spottedkit again, he saw her brother Owlkit running up to him.

"Firestar's calling a meeting!" The light brown kit squealed.

Sure enough Firestar was on the high ledge, yowling for a clan meeting to start. A few cats emerged from their dens, some still looking tired from their long night. The sun was shining behind Firestar making his pelt glow like fire. Thistlekit gazed up at ThunderClan's leader, he wished he was that brave and respected!

He saw his den-mates padding towards the high ledge, their parents Millie and Graystripe following them on either side.

"Today has been a sad day for ThunderClan." Firestar started, "Berrynose and Hazeltail have gone to join StarClan, and we mourn their lose. But I have called this meeting for a more happy cause, we have three kits ready to become apprentices." he announced.

"Briarkit, please step forward." He asked.

The she-kit came bounding forward, too excited to dignified.

"Briarkit, from this day forth until you are given your warrior name, you will be known as Briarpaw. Brambleclaw, you trained Berrynose to be a fierce warrior, I trust you will do the same for Briarpaw."

Brambleclaw nodded, the memory of his first apprentice still fresh in his mind. The two cats stepped forward touching noses.

"Blossomkit, from this day forth until you are given your warrior name, you will be known as Blossompaw. Sorreltail, you helped mentor Foxscar, and you are more then ready for your first apprentice. I trust you will pass on all the things Sandstorm taught you."

Sorreltail purred loudly, coming forward to touch noses with her new apprentice.

"Bumblekit, from this day forth until you are given your warrior name, you will be known as Bumblepaw. Dustpelt you have proven yourself an excellent mentor. I know you will show this young cat to be a loyal warrior."

Dustpelt and Bumblepaw came toward one another and touched noses.

"Briarpaw! Blossompaw! Bumblepaw!" The cats shouted.

Thistlekit ran up to congratulate his former den-mates. "You're so lucky!" he hissed at Briarpaw, no doubt jealous her mentor was the deputy.

Dapplekit sighed, "Well of course Brambleclaw is her mentor, Firestar _is _best friends with Graystripe! Besides I'm sure he's still upset about Berrynose."

Thistlekit agreed. He just hoped by the time him and Dapplekit were apprenticed, there was still some good mentors to pick from!

-----

**_I have Dapplekit and Thistlekit's mentors all picked out, still need to think of two mentors for Owlkit and Spottedkit though. Next chapter MIGHT be their apprentice ceremony but I think I will make you suffer through another chapter of kit-hood first, other wise I think it's too rushed._**

**_R&R Please!_**


End file.
